The Other Girl- A doctor who love story
by Thelonelyreader1212
Summary: This story is another doctor who story. But with a twist. What if the doctor met another girl before Rose? What will happen? Read to find out.
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone! I am going to try to write a Doctor Who story, only it's a bit different. but first of all, I own NOTHING that belongs to Doctor Who. I only own my OC and any other future OCs I may add in. Also, I am going back to college on Monday, so this will not be updated frequently. Also, I want to start this story at the beginning of the series with the 9th doctor. But other than that, I really hope you enjoy the first chapter, and let me know what you think so far! I'll try and have the rest published soon, but I will be busy very soon with college.**

 **Chapter one: The Beginning**

Our story begins in the year 2019. A girl, who adores reading, and dreaming of far off places is contemplating what to do with her life. She stares out the window, into the night at the inky blackness, peppered with shining stars in the sky. She dreams to touch the stars, and to find her calling in life. But, little does she know, that soon, her life will drastically change with the appearance of a blue police box, and a man who travels through time, and the universe...

Caitlynne pov:

I stared out into the wide expanse of the night, looking out the window while sitting on the cushioned bench, an unfinished book in my lap. I know, I know. I read too much, don't I? Well, that's what I love to do, besides dream of seeing the world. Don't get me wrong, I love my family and friends, but I just want to go out there and see something amazing.

I am in college, but I have no idea what I want to major in. I'd love to just take a gap year and travel to Europe, and other places. But also, I want to travel around my home country, America. I guess it doesn't do well for me to dream, because I don't think it's going to happen to me anytime soon. I sighed and stood up, stretched out my stiff muscles from sitting too long, and reluctantly put my copy of "Game of Thrones" away and headed to bed. But before I could snuggle under the covers and get some much needed rest, I heard a very peculiar sound. It sounded like wheezing, kind of like when a cat coughs up a hair ball, but not quite. Maybe more along the lines of a key being dragged slowly across piano key wires.

I headed back to my window, and could not believe my eyes when all of a sudden, a blue police box appears out of nowhere. I was utterly shocked, wondering what was going on. But this is probably the most exciting thing thats ever going to happen to me, I decide to investigate. I grab a hoodie to put over my Beatles T-shirt (yes, I love older music, don't judge.) and then down to grab my boots from beside the door.

Apparently, I was not the only one who head the strange noise, because my parents and younger sister came downstairs as well. "What was that?" My younger sister asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, and then going to the window. My parents followed and all got wide eyed as well, all the sleep gone from their eyes. I hurried to put on my boots, then rushed out the door to the frightened and cautious shouts from my parents and sister.

I reach the doors of the mysterious blue box in no time, and was taken aback when a man popped his head out the door, and made eye contact with me. "Oh, hello!" He grinned, all cheery about something. "Umm, hi. Who are you?" I shakily asked, still a bit shocked. The man, who appeared to be forty, wearing a leather jacket, jeans a T-shirt, stepped out and closed the door. He took a glance at his surroundings before he looked at me and my family, who I didn't notice walked up behind me. "I'm the Doctor, and who are you?" He said. "I'm Caitlynne and this is my younger sister, Maeve. And what do you mean "The Doctor? Doctor Who?" He huffed, like he gets that question all the time, and repeated himself. "Just the Doctor. Now then, I best be off. I was following a signal, but I appear to be in the wrong place. Off you go, Caitlynne and Maeve, and their parents." Wait, what sort of signal? A dustress signal? Or some other sort of signal? Maybe a signal that's dangerous for someone or something?" Before I got an answer, he opened the doors, and stepped inside but turned back. He looked at me again. "Say, maybe you could come with me. You seem like a smart girl, I could do with someone like you. What do you say, Caitlynne?"

I was surprised, but very excited. This is my chance for adventure, to see different places! "Oh, ummm I don't know. I would love to, but I want to make sure that my parents are ok with it. By the way, what is this police box?" He grinned at me, and answered, kind of smugly. "This is the T.A.R.D.I.S. Stands for time and relative dimensions in space. It can also travel time." He crossed his arms, waiting for my next reply.

I turned very quickly and pleaded with my parents to let me go, to experience some adventure in my life. "Mom, Dad, could I please go? I really want some adventure in my life, and I don't want to just read about it in the books I read. I want to actually experience it, and learn many new things along the way. I know you want me to have a good life and a good job, but I don't know what I want to do, honestly. I just need an escape for a while." I dipped my head, anxious and slightly nervous about what they would say.

I glanced back up at my parents again, and they gave each other a knowing look. "Ok, Caitlynne. I agree with you. You have been looking quite down lately, and I want you to get out there and see amazing things. You can go, as long as you take your phone and give us a call every once in a while. I want to know that you're alright." I was so happy, I shed some tears and hugged my mom, and then my dad. "Thank you so much. I love you." I hugged Maeve next. " I'm going to miss you so much, Mae. I'll come visit, whenever I can. I'll try to be back for my 19th birthday in a few weeks." I turned back toward the doctor. "Is it alright if I pack some clothes and books to take with me? I know you're busy, and have to continue following that mysterious signal, but may I?" He nodded his head and I rushed into my house again and grabbed a huge duffle bag, tossed lots of clothes, such as hoodies, some shoes, jeans and shorts, t shirts, skirts and dresses, and undergarments. I grabbed a second duffle bag, this one slightly smaller, and filled it with books. I grabbed my whole game of thrones box set of books, and "The Night Circus", among others. I also grabbed my hair brush, phone, laptop, charger and headed out.

I gave each of my family members one last hug, and stepped inside the police box. I was in awe, because it was so much bigger on the inside. I bet I looked like a fish out of water, my mouth opening and closing. "It's so much bigger on the inside!! It's beautiful!" I took it all in, glancing around at the huge room I was standing in. "Well, Caitlynne, What was your last name?" He asked, looking at me. "Oh, my last name is Reynolds." I replied, still so blissfully happy. "Well, Caitlynne Reynolds, are you ready to follow that signal and see what happens?"

He looked at me, grinning like the Cheshire cat from "Alice in Wonderland". I smiled even wider. "Of course! I can't wait to see what happens next!" He turned his focus toward some sort of control console, and started the TARDIS. I felt a thrill of excitement, so glad to begin the beginning of wonderful adventures...

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story! And the second chapter with start with the first episode of the first season, so it'll be into the real parts of the series soon. Again, I don't own ANYTHING that belongs to Doctor Who, Just my OC and other OC's I add.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey guys! I am really excited to write this story, I absolutely love this show! I'm trying to write this chapter from memory, because I recently re-watched some of the first season again. So if some dialogue is incorrect, I'm sorry. I'll try to fix it if I can, but I'm going to be extremely busy this semester in college. I have to get a new roommate because my last one transferred out, and I'm taking two math classes, along with bio, history, and bio lab. So I hope that this chapter is close enough to this episode that you don't mind. Also, I am switching up the dialogue a bit to include my OC better. (Again, I don't own anything that belongs to doctor who. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you could leave me some reviews as to how I'm doing so far, I'd really appreciate it! I want to make this story as enjoyable to read as possible!)**

 **Chapter Two: Rose**

Caitlynne Pov:

Soon enough, we landed, and I decided to poke my head out of the doors and saw that we were in London! I wonder which year though... if I were to guess, I would say we were around the early 2000's. Wow... that's weird to think about... that in America, There is a younger version of me out there somewhere, provided my theory is correct of course.

I turn to see a smirking doctor behind me. "When exactly are we? Because my guess is we're obviously in London, but I think it's somewhere in the early 2000's." He gave me an incredulous look, which had a hint of amusement in it as well. "Good job. And yes, we are in the early 2000's, 2005 to be exact. Now, what we're looking for is a signal to living plastic creatures." He replied. I did a double take. "Hang on, did you say 'living' plastic? What the hell does that mean? That all the shop mannequins come to life?" He Just nodded his head and took my hand, pulling me along with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we came to a brightly lit department store, which seemed like it was closing for the night. We snuck around to the back entrance, and I saw him pull something strange out of one of his jacket pockets. "What's that?" I pointed to the strange tool, with a blue tip. " It's a sonic screwdriver." He waved it over the keyhole on the door, and miraculously, it opened.

"Stay close, Caitlynne." He whispered to me and grabbed my hand. We snuck down to the basement, and tiptoed our way around trying hard not to be seen. I saw a body on the floor, and I ran to check the man's pulse. I found nothing, and I stood up, shaking my head at the doctor, who threw a glance back at me. I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes at seeing the poor man dead, but I knew there wasn't anything that could be done now. I took a deep breath and gathered my wits, then followed after the doctor. It was all quiet until we could hear the voice of a girl break the silence, talking about how she thought this was a joke. "Alright, I've got the joke! Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?" She yelled nervously, and looked around. I could finally spot her, even though we were still a little bit away from her. I could definitely see mannequins moving, which creeped me out a little bit, not gonna lie. She hit the wall, with a frightened look on her face.

We finally made it over to her. The doctor grabbed The blonde's hand with his free hand and whispered, "Run." And with that, we sprinted away, with the shop dummies chasing after us. We found an elevator and scrambled inside. The girl at the very back, myself in front of her, and the doctor in front of us. One mannequin managed to reach an arm out, but it didn't do any good, because it's arm got stuck in the doors. But the doctor grabbed the arm and yanked it off so the doors could close fully. "Yep. Plastic" He then handed it back to blondie, as I'd scuttled away from it and closer to the wall.

"Oh, very clever, nice trick. Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing, or what?" She asked, and then glanced between the doctor and I. He looked confused as he asked her, "Why would they be students?" The girl just shrugs. "I don't know." I finally pipe up and say, "Well, you said it. Why students?" I ask her, waiting for her answer. " 'Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they've got to be students." She reasoned.

The doctor smiled at her. "That makes sense, well done." The girl thanked him. "But they're not students." He said. Well, whoever they are, when Wilson finds them he's gonna call the police." She said. I then look down at the floor of the elavator, because I realize that the body we saw on the floor while sneaking through the store must have been Wilson. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man. "Who's Wilson?" The doctor asked, turning back to look at her. "Chief Electritian." She replied. I looked down at the floor, and couldn't help tearing up a little bit. "Wilson's dead" He said, slightly without feeling. " I looked up at him, quite shocked that he would say that so bluntly. He glanced at me, and turned away, his face showing a hint of sadness.

We finally made it out of the store and waited at the door the doctor and I entered previously. "That's not funny, that's sick!" The girl cried out, still holding the mannequin arm. The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver again, and using it on the elavator, making the buttons spark. He started walking away and I followed. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they!" She demanded, following after us as we were walking away. "They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof." She still looked pretty pissed, so I didn't say anything that would tick her off even more. "And who are you?" She turned to me, her expression a bit ticked off still. I don't blame her though, she did almost get killed by shop dummies. "Oh, I'm Caitlynne, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand, and she shook it. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me, no, you go home. Go on, have your lovely beans on toast." The doctor said, and basically pushed her out of the exit, while letting me walk out.

"Caitlynne, go back to where I told you to wait." I tried to argue, but with a glare from the Doctor, shut me up. I turned to the girl then. "Please don't tell anyone about this, ok? Please, just don't. If so, you'll get them killed." She turned toward me with an incredulous look on her face, but didn't say anything and just shook her head, as if trying to make sense of all of this. The doctor then closed the door, but soon opened it back up again, and he asked for her name. "My name's Rose." She said. "Nice to meet you Rose. Now both of you, run for your lives." He demanded, and waved something around in his hand, and I could tell it was a bomb.

He closed the door again, and then Rose and I wandered off across the street. I looked back to see a huge explosion go off in the store, and covered my hand with my mouth. "Oh my god.." I breathed, staring at the inferno the building became. I then head back to the Tardis to wait. Soon after I made it to the doors, The doctor walks up and unlocks the doors. We step inside and I take a seat at one of the seats surrounding the console.

"So, where to, Doctor? Where's the signal going now?" He just glances at me and says, "Let's find out, shall we, Miss Reynolds?" I smile back at him, and off we went. After we arrived somewhere new, I stepped outside and saw that we landed by an apartment complex. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started following it to an apartment. The apartment in question had a cat door, and the doctor kneeled down and pointed the sonic screwdriver at it. I could hear a voice form inside getting closer to the door by the second. "Mum, I told you to nail that cat flap down weeks ago. We're gonna get strays!" Hold on a second, that sounded like Rose, the girl we met. "I did!" Another woman, presumably her mother, replied. "No, you thought about it." Rose retorted, and got closer to the door.

From where I was standing, I could see her face peek out of the cat door, and she gave a little gasp, looking shocked to see the doctor there. He stood up and she whipped open the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I was behind him, and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I whispered into his ear, "Doctor, she probably lives here." Rose replied to him, confirming what I thought. "I live here." She replies in an 'isn't it obvious' tone. I just stood back and chuckled. Rose glanced at me and gave me a slight smile, then turned back to the doctor. "Well, what do you do that for?" He replied, and reached into his jacket pocket.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, saying, "Because, I do. I'm only home because _Someone_ blew up my job." She glared at the doctor, who, in return, looked sheepish. I had to agree with her though. Even if it wasn't intentional, he did kind of blow up the building she worked at. Just then, the doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on, making it come to life with a buzzing noise. "I must have got the wrong signal, you're not plastic, are you?" He said, and knocked on Rose's forehead. "No, bonehead. Bye, then!" He waved to Rose and grabbed my hand, heading away from the door. I guess she got fed up with all that happened, because as soon as I turned away, I felt a sharp yank on the back of my T-shirt, then being dragged into her apartment. "You both, inside, right now." Rose hissed, closing the door firmly.

"Who is it?" A new voice asked, from somewhere inside. Rose strolled past us to a room off the side of the cramped hallway. "It's about last night, they're part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Rose explained before heading off into the main living area. The doctor and I move to stand in the doorway, seeing an older blond woman. "She deserves compensation." She said. I was standing a bit behind him, so I went relatively unnoticed. "Oh, we're talking millions." The doctor grinned, saying with just the slightest hint of sarcasm. I did my best not to laugh. "I'm in my dressing gown." The woman said, standing up. Well, ok... this took a turn. The doctor glanced at me with a look that said ' _help_ ' I felt bad for him, so I gave his hand a light squeeze. He looked back towards the woman. "Anything could happen." She said. He just gave her a tight smile, devoid of emotion. "No." He said, and we walked away to where Rose was. "Are you ok?" I asked him, after we left the hallway where the older woman was. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He looked down at me and smiled. I looked around at the living room, which was kind of cluttered. "Don't mind the mess, do you want coffee?" Rose asked us from the kitchen. "Might as well, thanks, just milk." He answered. "None for me, Rose." I told her. She nodded and set to work. "We should go to the police, seriously, all three of us." I nudged the Doctor with my elbow. "Umm, she does know that the police can't help with this problem, right?" I snickered, and he chuckled. He looked down at the mess on the coffe table and picked up a magazine, skimming through it and stopping at a specific page. "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." He observed, and tossed it aside. "I'm not blaming you, even if it was just a joke that went wrong." Rose said from the kitchen.

He put the magazine down and grabbed a book from underneath, and flipped through the pages lightning fast. "Hmm, sad ending." He said, and tossed the book away over his shoulder. I frowned a bit, though, it would be so cool to read that fast! But I'd rather just read slowly and savor the entire book. He wandered over to a side table, and Rose then said through the kitchen, "They said on the news they'd found a body." And that made me stop cold. But I shook it off, knowing that there wasn't anything we could have done. I glanced over at the table the Doctor was by, and noticed he picked up a letter from it. "Rose Tyler." He said, and put the letter down. He glanced at the mirror beside it and peered at his reflection. "Ah, could've been worse, look at the ears." He said. I just giggled at him. "Well, I think they suit you. But what did you mean by that, 'could've been worse?" I asked, and looked up at him since he was slightly taller than me. "I'll tell you later." He said, and I just left it at that. He found some cards lying around and picked them up.

"All the same, He was nice, nice bloke." Rose mutters from the kitchen. The doctor shuffled the deck of cards. "Luck be a lady." He said in a sing-song voice, and then shuffled them again, but this time the cards flew everywhere. I laughed and shook my head, gazing up to see him smirking, and sent me a wink. I laughed again and decided to sit down in the sofa. I heard a slight rustling behind it though, and got up cautiously to peer behind the sofa. "Do you have a cat, Rose?" I asked peering to look at Rose and then behind the couch.

But then, something flew up and latched onto my face, making it extremely difficult to breathe. I grabbed whatever was on my face, but I couldn't pull it off. Then I felt someone else's hands grab onto the thing on my face, but to no avail, since I still couldn't see or breathe. I thought I heard Rose say something from nearby, but I didn't pay attention to it. I then heard the buzzing of the sonic screwdriver in my ear and at last, I could breathe and see again. I saw that what grabbed my face was a plastic arm. I couldn't breathe well, and didn't trust my voice, so I just sat down again and put my head in my hands. Then, at the most inopportune time, Rose comes over to us and sets the mugs down on the side table, but the arm latches onto her face and starts suffocating her. "Rose!" I call out, my voice still hoarse, and grab onto the arm to try and pull it off. I couldn't get it off, no matter how hard I tried.

The doctor joined in the chaos, grabbing onto the arm as well, but we toppled over and smashed the glass coffee table in the middle of the room. 'How the hell did that other woman not hear the commotion going on out here?' I thought to myself as I stood up and brushed off bits of broken glass from my jeans. At least the arm was off of Rose's face now as well, and the doctor soniced it so that it couldn't harm us anymore. "It's all right, I've stopped it, there you go, see?" He tossed the arm to rose, who caught it, looking pretty shaken up. "Armless." He said.

"Oh, do you think?" Rose hissed, whacking him with the arm. He flinched and rubbed his arm before coming back over to me. He checked to make sure I was alright, to which I replied I was sure I was fine, and then we left, with Rose trailing behind us. "Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!" She said, walking along behind us, trying to get some answers. "Yes we can, this is us, swanning off! See you!" The Doctor replied back to her, and we both started running down the steps of the apartment building. This was honestly getting annoying, her following us and demanding answers. I was honestly getting a bit annoyed with her. "But the arm was moving. It tried to kill me!" She yelled out. "Ten out of ten for observation" I shot back, and rolled my eyes. 'And for the record, it tried to kill me too, I'll have you know! But I'm not gonna go shouting out about it.' I thought to myself as we continued heading away from the apartments. You two can't just walk away, that's not fair! You have to tell me what's going on!" She called out after us, still following behind us.

"Alright then, I'll go to the police! I'll tell everyone, you said if I did that, I'd get people killed! So, you're choice, tell me or I start talking." I turn myself around to face her, my mouth wide open. Oh my god, this girl is nosy, and she doesn't know what she's getting herself into! Granted, I'm still new to the whole 'traveling around the universe' thing, but I know not to tell people because they wouldn't know what to do with this information. "Is that supposed to sound tough?" The doctor asked, looking at Rose, whose face fell. "Well, yeah. Sort of." She gave a shrug as we walked. "Well, that didn't work." I smirked at her. I know the type, people who think they're so tough and try to get people to tell them things, but it doesn't work. "Who are you?" She asked, glancing between the doctor and I. "Told you, I'm the Doctor and this is Caitlynne. Rose just rolled her eyes and asked. "Yeah, But Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor." He replied. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" She asked him. I just have a little snort and looked away. "Sort of." He said with a slight grin. "I think it's pretty impressive." I piped up with a slight laugh, and grinned. He gave me a smile back and looked back toward Rose. "Come on then, you can tell me, I've seen enough." Rose said, but in a slightly flirty tone. Seriously, who does this girl think she is? I looked back toward the doctor, and he looked kind of tense. "Are you the police?" She asked us. "No, we're just passing through, we're a long way from home." He replied. She just kept firing question after question. "But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" The doctor said nothing for a moment, just rolled his eyes. "Oh, suddenly the whole world revolves around you, you were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all." He huffed.

"It tried to kill me " Rose said, sounding slightly upset. 'Newsflash, it tried to kill me too, but you don't see me crying about it' I thought to myself. I didn't want to make her mad if I said it out loud. "It was after me, and then Caitlynne as well, not you! Last night, we were there, in the shop, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing!" The doctor said, getting annoyed and I just nod my head in agreement.

Earlier, we were tracking the signal down, and therefore, it was tracking us." I said, wanting back into this crazy conversation. I hope this insane, but really cool, adventure would be over soon. I just wanted to head back to the tardis, settle down in bed with a good book, and then get a good night's sleep before we head on another one. But apparently, Rose still wanted clarification on the whole situation, so I guess we weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"The only reason it fixed on you is because you met me, and Caitlynne as well." The doctor said, and nodded towards me as well. I just nodded back to Rose. Rose looked kind of pissed off again. "So what you're saying is, the whole world revolves around you?"

"Sort of, Yeah." He said, and I just laughed and gave him a playful shove. I rolled my eyes again, and stood back. "But this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" Rose asked. "No one." I replied to her. "What, you're on your own?" She asked, completely ignoring me. "Well, I got Caitlynne here now, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war you on." He said. And I just stayed silent. "Okay, start from the beginning, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how do we kill it?" Rose asked, making the doctor look at her.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm, I cut off the signal, dead." He said, nodding towards the plastic arm that Rose held. But she gave it back to me, and I held it, still feeling slightly creeped out by it. "So that's radio control?" She inquired, gesturing at the arm. "More like thought control." The doctor said. "You ok, Rose? I know this is kind of crazy, getting used to." I said, and she looked a bit less upset. "Yeah, so who's controlling it then?" She asked. I just sighed. 'Oh my god, does she ever stop asking questions? We kind of need to get on with it, and stop whatever is going to happen from happening.' I thought to myself, and closed my eyes for a second, and then continued walking. "Well, Rose, it's kind of a long story." I said, looking back at her, as we rounded a corner. "But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about?" Rose asked, giving a small laugh. Well, I guess it was kind of funny, because I gave a small chuckle as well. "It's not a price war." I laughed, making the other two laugh as well, before we all became serious again, as this was a serious matter.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you, do you believe me?" The doctor asked Rose. She just shook her head. "No." I turned back to look at her. "But Rose, you're still listening." I observed.

We walked for a little bit longer, and then I spotted the tardis, thankful we were back. It's honestly so amazing, knowing that time travel and life on other planets exist. "Really though doctor, tell me, who are you?" The doctor paused and I stopped as well. He glanced at the ground before looking back up at Rose. "Do you know like I was saying, about the earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid, the first time they tell you the world's turning and you can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still?" The doctor and I walk over to Rose, and he takes her hand, then mine.

"I can feel it, the turn of the earth, the ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you, Caitlynne, and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go, then that's who we are." He let go of out hands, and looked each of us dead in the eye. "Now, forget us, Rose Tyler, go home." He said, drawings each word out, and walked to the tardis. I followed, waving back at her, and stepped inside. The tardis gave a happy hum, and I was happy as well, to be back.

Shortly after I entered the tardis for the first time before we came here, he explained to me that the tardis was alive, and I believed it wholeheartedly. The doctor ran over to the console and set the arm down on it. "Alright, lets see if we can trace the signal better by using the arm." He said. The doors were still slightly open, so I pushed them closed and ran up to his side. "Hang on tight!" He yelled to me, and the tardis started up, taking us after the signal once again.

But soon after we got a lock on the signal, the arm started melting. "Goddamn it!" I whispered under my breath, feeling upset that just as soon as we got a lock on the signal, this happens! Just great... "Come here Caitlynne! I found another strong signal." The doctor said. I stride over to him, and he pointed at a monitor, which showed a signal that came from a pizza parlor. The tardis landed, and we walked out, going into the restaurant's kitchen. He snagged a spare bottle of champagne from the kitchens, and we spotted Rose and a man, maybe her boyfriend, sitting at a table in the the restaurant. From here, I could tell that the man Rose was sitting with didn't look..normal. It looked like his hair was painted, and then I realized, this must have been the signal we followed. I turned to the doctor, and whispered to him my thoughts. He just nodded his head, and we headed into action.

He waltzed up to the table and walked around, "Your champagne." He said, putting the bottle down by her face. I didn't pay any mind to what Rose was saying, because she was oblivious and didn't know that her boyfriend, or whoever he was, wasn't him anymore. But Rose, completely ignorant to the fact that we were here. She just waved it away and kept talking. The doctor walked around to the plastic person, and told them again that their champagne arrived. "We didn't order any champagne." The man said and waved the doctor away. He didn't give up though and kept trying. "For the last time, we didn't order any-" the man stopped and finally saw him. "You!" He sneered. He stood up. "I'm just toasting the happy couple, on the house!" He cried, and popped the cork on the champagne, aiming it at the man that Rose was with. The cork went straight into his head and he chewed it before spitting it out.

The other patrons in the restaurant screamed, slowly standing up. I must have zoned out for a second, because the next thing I knew, the man's hand turned into some sort of ax. Looking around, after some quick thinking, I spotted a fire alarm and slammed down the lever, setting it off. "Out, everyone get out!" I said, and they all heeded my instructions and high-tailed it out of there. Rose, the doctor and I ran back through the kitchens after we fought the man. The doctor managed to get it's head off before we ran, and then we arrived in the back lot, where the tardis was. There was a gate on the side. The doctor ran back to the door and soniced it shut. But it started shaking on its hinges, rattling, and slowly coming loose. We ran into the tardis, and the doctor started plugging the head into the console.

Rose followed us in, a look of utter awe and disbelief on her face. But she ran back out, then back in. "It's going to follow us!" Rose shouted toward us while she was standing by the doors. "The assembled hordes of Ghengis Khan couldn't get through that door. And believe me, they've tried, now shut up a minute." He said, but it only hearted him a slap on the arm from me. "Quit being rude." I scolded him, and he continued plugging the head into the console. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." He explained, finally finished wiring it up. I just sat down at one of the seats before asking Rose, "Right, where do you want to start?"

She just gazed around at the tardis for a second before replying. "Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?" I just nodded my head and let the doctor take over this conversation. "Yes." He nodded, crossing his arms. "It's alien." She clarified, and the doctor nodded his head again, smiling slightly. She turned to glance at me as well. "Are you both aliens?" She asked. "I am, but Caitlynne here is a human from 14 years in your future, Rose." He explained. "Umm, is that alright?" I quietly asked her from my seat. Rose looks at me and nods. "Yeah."

"It's called the tardis, this thing, S, that's time and relative dimensions in space." He explained, looking proud. But suddenly, Rose burst into tears and I stood up, walked over, and gave her a hug to try and calm her down. "That's ok, culture shock, happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose choked out through her tears. I was still hugging her, trying to comfort her. 'So that's the name of the man she was with in the restaurant.' I realized. I felt bad for her, because of this whole mess. The doctor gained a surprised look, blinking a few times. "Oh, I didn't think of that." Rose pushed me away and glared fiercely at the doctor. "He's my boyfriend!" She cried. "You pulled of his head! They copied him and you didn't even think! And now you're just going to let him melt?" She nudged her head to the console behind him, and I could see that the head was melting away. "Melt?" The doctor turned around quickly, and tried to save it. He started up the tardis, and I ran right up next to him, Rose on our heels. "What are you doing?" She questioned, grabbing onto the railing.

"Following the signal, it's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it!" He checked the signal. "No, no, no, no, no!" He yelled, getting frustrated. The tardis shook some more, and we finally landed somewhere. "I'll clean the console up later, if that's ok." I told the doctor. He just nodded his head in thanks, and we exited the tardis. We were right by the river, near the London eye, a few statues, and a bridge. "I lost the signal, we got so close!" He growled out, annoyed at his predicament. He went over to the bridge and leaned on it, looking out over the river.

"We've moved, does it fly?" Rose questioned as she stepped out of the tardis. Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand." He turned around and walked over to stand beside me, and turned to look at Rose. "If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing?" She asked. "It's still on the loose." I added on to her question. "It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?" He asked. "Doctor, calm down! Rose has been through a lot, ok? She watched her boyfriend get his head taken off, and then she watched him melt!" I yelled at him, elbowing him in the side, hard. He apologized, and went back to looking at the river. "I'll have to tell his mother, Mickey, I'll have to tell his mother that he's dead!" Rose lashed out, getting quite upset again. "You were right, you are alien!" I decide to step between the brewing fight, and make sure nothing bad happened. But I was ignored, they just kept going at it. "Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey," He started. I interrupted. "Oh my god, apparently you did though! Just stop!" My demand went ignored again, and I sighed deeply to keep calm.

"Yeah, he's not a kid." Rose added in. I'm the one who's getting pissed off now. I want this stupid little fight to stop, so we can defeat whatever we need to so we can have a reprieve for a while. "Its because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet. All right?" he hissed, glaring at Rose fiercely. I turned around to look at him, my mouth agape, and tears sprung to my eyes. 'Is that really what he thinks of humans? That's a bit harsh... not all of us are bad.' "All right!" Rose spat back, the fight apparently over. I stepped away, trying to gather my wits, then returned to the doctor and Rose. "If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the north?" She asked him, a lot calmer than before. I just laughed at the absurdity of that question. "I'm sure lots of planets have a north, Rose." I told her, feeling much better, because the tension from the previous few moments dissipated. "And what's a police public call box?" she inquired, looking at the tardis again. "It's a telephone box from the 1950's, It's a disguise." He answered her, and leaned against it.

"Ok, and this living plastic, what's it got against us?" I rejoined the conversation, curious as to why. "Nothing, it loves you, you've got such a good planet, lots of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the nestene consciousness needs, It's food stock destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted." I thought about it for a second and then came to a conclusion. "So, that means that the earth is dinner." I realized, thinking my hunch was correct. "Correct!" He said, congratulating me. "Any way of stopping it?" Rose piped up from beside me. The doctor just nods, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tube of some sort of blue liquid. "Anti-Plastic" He exclaims, waving the tube around. "Anti-Plastic?" Rose asked, confused. "Anti-plastic" The doctor repeats, and puts the tube back into his pocket. "But first, we've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on, Hide what?" Rose and I asked in unison. I looked around, trying to figure out what we were looking for. "The transmitter. The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." "Well, what does it look like?" I inquired, awaiting an answer. "Like a transmitter, round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He exclaimed, turning back toward us for a second before continuing to look for the transmitter. He stopped before the London eye. I looked at it closer, and I immediately figure out that this must be it! I grew really happy that we might have found it. I glance at Rose, and see that she figured it out as well. Apparently the doctor hadn't yet, so it was time to mess around with him to see how long it took him to figure it out.

Rose and I shared a look, and grinned. "A huge, circular metal dish, like a wheel, radial! Close to where we're standing, must be completely invisible." He said, looking at us. Rose and I shared a look again, trying so hard not to laugh. Rose looked towards the London eye and nodded toward it. The doctor looked as well, before turning back. "What?" I nodded my head toward it this time, choking back a laugh. God, this was funny! He looked back at it, and then back toward us. "What , What is it?" Rose and I said nothing, just nodded our heads back toward the London Eye. He finally got what we were trying to say apparently, because a look of realization dawned on his face after he turned to face us again. "Oh. Fantastic!" He said with a toothy grin, then grabbed my hand and Rose's and we sprinted away, toward the base of the London Eye. We ran around to the platform. "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies." He said. "The Phones, the wires, the cables," I added on to his observation. Rose grinned and added, "The breast implants." I couldn't help but laugh at that. But we finally stopped running, and looked for a way down into the base of the London eye's platform. "Still, we've found the transmitter. The consciousness must be somewhere underneath." The Doctor mused.

Soon after, we found an entrance down into an underground maintenance chamber. It was really hot in here, and I wiped sweat off of my brow, while climbing down the ladder after the others. "This way." The doctor whispered, once we were all safely inside. There was a bunch of red light, and tons of smoke down here. He found a door and slowly opened it, leading us into a vast room. I looked down, noticing a huge vat of something, reminiscent of lava. But it was moving, not like anything normal though. "That's it. The Nestene Consciousness, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." He said from right beside me, giving me a slight scare as I didn't hear him come up beside me. "Well then, tip in your anti-plastic and lets go." Rose whispered, coming up to us. 'geez, what is wrong with her? that thing may be trying to destroy the world, but it still deserves a chance.' I thought. "We're not here to kill it, I've got to give it a chance." The doctor told Rose. He left the railing and walked down the stairs. "I seek an audience with the nestene consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the shadow proclamation." The doctor stated. The vat growled and flexed, but the doctor grinned for some reason. Rose and I were watching this from a level above. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" He stepped forward, and walked down the stairs.

Then, rose gasped from right beside me, and I turned my head to see a man, a little ways from us, and Rose bounded over to him. I followed her, and as we got closer, I realized this must be her boyfriend, Mickey. Rose kneeled down beside him and checked him over, making sure he was ok. "Doctor, they kept him alive!" She yelled down to the doctor, relief evident in her voice. "Yeah, that was always a possibility, keep him alive to maintain the copy." He called back. "You knew that and you never said?" Rose retorted, angry and annoyed. "Rose, not the time. We have other problems." I shushed her, and earned myself an annoyed look in return. I shook it off though, and let her be.

"Am I addressing the consciousness?" The doctor asked, receiving a growl from the thing in the vat, which probably was a yes. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp stunt technology, so may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" He asked, smirking at the end of his request. The vat just roared at the doctor, unamused.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The doctor said. The nestene roars again. "I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf, please just go." The doctor said. I spotted two autons walking up behind the doctor, which wasn't good. "Doctor!" I yelled, but the automatic grabbed his arms. One of them pulled the tube of anti plastic out of his pocket. Oh, we were kind of screwed now... "That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it! Ok not attacking you, I'm here to help! I'm not your enemy, I swear I'm not." The doctor pleaded.

The nestene roars once again, making the doctor ask, "What do you mean?" The sound of a door was head and the doctor grew frightened, and I turned to the sound to see the tardis standing there! Oh great, we were in a heap of trouble now... I thought to myself, trying to figure a way out of this. How on earth did they get the tardis down here? "Yes, that's my ship." The nestene interrupted him, and then the doctor said, "That's not true! I should now, I was there, I fought in the war." He finished, very distraught. I wondered what he was talking about, but I figured that it wasn't my business and left it alone. "It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world, I couldn't save any of them!" He cried. Then, the nestene flailed around wildly. Well, that's not good.

"What's it doing?" Rose and I asked in unison. I turned to look at the doctor, who was looking up at us. "It's the Tardis. The nestene's identified it as superior technology. It's terrified! It's going into the final phase! It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose, Caitlynne, just leg it now!" He ordered us, as he was struggling in the mannequin's grip. There was a burst of blue lightning from the nestene. "It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The doctor yelled. I got up and started running away, back toward the stairs, and I turned around to see that Rose was on her phone. 'What the hell?? Is now seriously the time to be on the phone?' I wondered, rolling my eyes and getting really pissed off. Rose came up behind me, and we reached the stairs, or should I say, where the stairs were. "The stairs have gone!" Rose announced. I tried to look around and see if there was another way out, but there wasn't one that I could see. But then, I got an idea. "Rose, go over to that chain! I'll use this one. Swing down to the dummies holding the doctor and get them off him! I'll take care of the ones guarding the tardis."

I told her, and she nodded, going to the chain opposite me and a little ways down the stairs on the opposite side leading down. I turned to the chain closest to me, and I looked down upon the ones by the tardis. I was practically right above them, so I grabbed the chain and braces myself. "Ready Rose?" I yelled, and then pushed off, not caring about what she yelled back. I swung down, and took both of the plastic dummies out, and rose took out the ones holding the doctor. One of the dummies that rose took out was holding the tube of anti plastic, and it fell into the vat, making the nestene roar in pain. "Yes!!!" I screamed in triumph, throwing my fist up onto the air and grinning. But the joy was short lived as some explosions went off. The doctor ran past me and opened the Tardis doors, ushering us all inside. He ran to the console and started the tardis. Finally, we were out of there. It landed, and then he opened the doors, Mickey rushing out very quickly with rose following. I peered out the doors, and saw that poor Mickey was terrified, crouching on the ground, eyes wide, and trying to hide behind some wood. "Nestene consciousness? Easy." The doctor said, and snapped his fingers. Rose looked toward us. "You were useless in there! You would be dead if it weren't for me, and Caitlynne." He just nods. "Right then, we'll be off. Unless, I don't know. You could come with us. This box isn't just a London hopper you know. It goes anywhere in the universe. Free of charge." He said, trying to convince her. I hoped she would say yes, it would be good to have her around. She is pretty smart, and did help out. It would be fun! "Don't, they're aliens, they're things!" Mickey said, clutching onto rose, still terrified. "Hey! I'm not an alien, I'm human! Same as you." I retorted back. "He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with food and work and sleep, or you could go anywhere." The doctor tried again to convince her.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked, looking at the both of us. "Yeah." The doctor answered her. Rose gave a sad smile. "Yeah, I can't. I've, er, got to go find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so." She trailed off, patting Mickey who was hugging rose. "Ok, see you around." The doctor said, heading back into the tardis. "Bye, Rose! Thanks for helping us. See you!"

I bid her goodbye, and stepped into the tardis as well. But the doctor turned around and headed back to the doors. By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He asked, as a last ditch effort. I headed over as well, and waited to see what would happen. "Thanks." I heard her say to Mickey. "For what? He asked, very confused. "Exactly." Rose said, pressing a kiss to his lips and running toward us, a huge smile on her face. "Welcome aboard, Rose!" I smiled, hugging her. I stepped aside, and she walked further into the tardis. I just smiled, looking around, thanking my lucky stars and awaiting whatever came next.

 **Well, that's the second chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try and have another chapter up soon. As I said, this will not be updated frequently, since I am in college and college comes first. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter Three

**(Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me a long time to update, but it's almost the end of my first year of college, and it's pretty crazy at the moment.** **Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!)**

After the first trip and Rose joined us in the tardis, we were going to head somewhere new. I was quite excited, and couldn't wait to see where we went next. The doctor told Rose and I that we could pick. I decided to change my clothes really quickly, and I just picked out a blue and red flannel, skinny jeans and a gray short sleeved shirt, and some blue converse. I headed back out to the console room. "Right then, Rose Tyler and Caitlynne Reynolds, you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time?" He asked Rose and I.

Rose and I just looked at each other before we spoke in unison. "Forwards." The doctor just smiled at us. "How far?" "100 years." Rose replied. He started up the tardis, and we landed a few moments later. "There you go, right outside those doors, it's the 22nd century."

"You're kidding." Rose said, bewildered. I was just smiling because this was so amazing. That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?" He asked. "Fine by us!" I cheered, laughing. Rose just nodded as well, and we were off once again. Once again, the engines stopped. "Ten thousand years into the future, step outside, it's the year 12005. The new Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive!" I teased, and Rose burst out laughing. "I am so impressive!" He retorted, looking at Rose and I. "Right then, you asked for it. I know just where to go." He started up the tardis once more, pressed a few levers and spun a wheel for a few moments, and finally we stopped. I was getting really anxious to see what was out there. "Where are we? Rose asked. "Yeah, what's outside those doors?" I asked right after.

He didn't say anything, he just gestured to the doors with a smile and Rose and I headed right out. I looked at my surroundings and saw that we were in a room with a metal shade covering something, maybe a window. There were steps down the middle of the room, and ledges at each level that were probably for seating. The walls and floors had a bunch of wood, in really light wood tones, and there were sconces by the door entrance at the back.

I heard the whirring noise of the sonic, and turned to see that the metal shade over the huge window was being lowered. The sight was breathtaking. I could see the earth down below and the sun close by it as well. It was still so surreal that this was happening, but I would never trade this for the world. "This is beautiful." I whispered, still entranced by the sight in front of me. "You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. You think you're going to be killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids, but you never take time to consider the impossible. That maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on." The doctor said from beside me, and Rose stood on my other side. She was staring out the window as well. The doctor glanced down at his watch, when suddenly the sun expanded.

I finally figured out where we were. 'Oh my god, it's the end of the world.' I thought to myself, a bit upset. But then I thought, 'hey, just live in the moment, this is billions of years in the future, so it'll be ok. Besides, all things have their time.' Feeling a bit better, I looked back at the earth and sun. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." He said. "Oh my god, that's.." I whisper. "Yeah." The doctor says from beside me, smiling.

Suddenly a message came over an intercom as we all left the room and walked around the hallways. ' _Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation, and religion. Earth death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite.'_

We kept walking down the corridors for a bit. "So, when it says guests, do they mean people?" Rose asked the doctor. "Depends on what you mean by people." The doctor shrugs back in reply. "I mean people, what do you mean?" She asks "Rose, we're in space, and he's an alien." I pointed to the doctor. "I think the other guests must be aliens." I concluded, laughing.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asks. The doctor opens another door with the sonic screwdriver and explains, "It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"What for?" I ask, a bit confused. "Fun." The doctor says. 'Well. That's nice' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes and entering the room behind the doctor and Rose. This room was huge, with a gigantic window spanning one wall, from floor to ceiling. There were also some podiums with glass cases which held artifacts. Interesting. "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, I meant the rich." The doctor says, giving both Rose and I a grin. I just rolled my eyes again, smiling. "But, hold on, they did this once on 'News-Round Extra,' the sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years." Rose said.

"Millions." I counter, remembering that fact from science class in middle school. "And the planets now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" The doctor says, pointing to something metal glinting far below. "Satellites?" I ask, looking down at the objects floating around the planet below. "Gravity satellites." He nods, looking back out the window. "That's holding back the sun."

"Cool." I said, peering out the window again. "But the planet looks the same as ever." I said, now noticing that it looked exactly like earth does in my time. "I thought the continents shifted and things." Rose said, noticing this as well. "They did, and the trust shifted them back. That's a classic earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over." He explains.

"How long's it got?" Rose asked. The doctor looked at his watch again. "About half an hour, and the planet gets roasted." He explained, sounding kind of excited for some reason. "Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the earth?" Rose asks him, smiling. "Uhh Rose, that may not be the case this time." I tell her gently, not wanting her to be upset or yell at me.

"I'm not saving it, time's up." He says, which makes Rose's smile falter a little bit. "But what about the people? Did they move on?" I ask, curious about where everyone went. "It's empty! They've all gone, no one left." He reassures us. 'Well, at least it's empty, that makes me feel a lot better.' I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Just Caitlynne and I, then." Rose says sadly. I go over to her and try to reassure her. "Rose, just remember that this isn't our time. You've still got your mom, and your boyfriend back at home waiting for you. Ok?" I look over to her, and she gave me a grateful look, but I could tell from her expression that she was still a bit sad at the prospect of the end of the world.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at the doctor, who was smiling at Rose and I. Soon, we were interrupted by a new voice. "Who the hell are you?" I whirled around to see a blue alien striding in, wearing robes and a funny hat. "Oh, that's nice. Thanks" the doctor rolled his eyes. "But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now!" The blue man says, clearly frustrated about new people in here. Namely, us. "That's me, I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation!" The doctor says, pulling something wallet shaped out of his jacket pocket and showing it to the alien.

"Look, there, you see? Its fine. The doctor plus two. I'm the doctor, this is Caitlynne Reynolds and this is Rose Tyler. They're my plus two. That alright?" The doctor asked. The blue alien just looked at him and huffed. "Well.. Obviously." The doctor just grinned at him. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start." The doctor just nodded at him, and the blue guy left to head over to another part of the room.

The doctor turned to Rose and I and showed us what he showed the blue guy, and it was two blank pieces of paper. "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." I thought that was pretty cool. "Nice!" I compliment, which makes him smile. Rose taps the doctor's shoulder, and then points to the blue alien who now stood by a podium with a microphone. He must be a steward. "He's blue." Rose says, bewildered. I laughed so hard, my face was probably insanely red. "Yeah." The doctor says.

The steward spoke into the microphone. "We have in attendance, the doctor, Caitlynne Reynolds, and Rose Tyler." The doctor and I just smile, while Rose looks a bit confused. "Thank you. All staff to their positions" The steward claps his hands, and a bunch of smaller blue aliens scurry around to different positions around the room. "Hurry now, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, I might introduce the next honored guests. Representing the forest of Cheem, we have trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa." I turned towards the doors, seeing a woman in a beautiful gown, and two men dressed all in black enter behind her.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Joclo, The Moxx of Balhoon."

An alien with a huge head and fat body rides into the room on some sort of hoverchair. I glance toward the doctor and Rose, The former smiling and the latter looking extremely bewildered.

"And next, from financial family seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." A group of about seven enter all cloaked in black robes. Rose's expression was priceless, so I had to keep my composure, even though it was _extremely_ hard. The steward introduces many more aliens of all different types. "The inventors of hypo-slip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you! Cal 'Spark Plug', Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo, The Ambassadors from The City State of Binding Light." While this was going on, the woman named Jabe approaches The doctor, Rose, and I. She takes a tiny plants from one of the trays that the other two are carrying in their arms.

"The gift of peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." She hands it to the doctor. "Thank you." The doctor says, passing the plant to me. He turns back to the woman. "Yes, gifts.. erm." He clears his throat and starts patting his jacket, looking for something. "I give you in return, air from my lungs." He blows gently onto the woman's face.

"How.. _intimate._ " She says, breathlessly. "There's more where that came from." The doctor flirts. "I bet there is." She replied back, and then she and her two male companions walked away. "Seriously doctor? _Air from my lungs?"_ I laughed, Rose giggling as well. "Oi, if you can come up with a better one, be my guest." He teased. "Oh no, no, yours is perfect." I said, still laughing. "The sponsor of the main event, please welcome The Face of Boe." The steward announced. I looked towards the door to see a massive tank come in, which held a big face. I turned back to see the Moxx of Balhoon approaching us. He spoke in a high, squeaky voice. "My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." He said, spitting into Rose's eye. She looked so pissed, but her expression was so funny I couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you very much." The doctor says, chuckling. The doctor grabbed my arm to make sure I didn't fall over form laughter. I was laughing for a long time, and I was practically wheezing now by how hilarious it was.

I finally gained my composure as the Adherents of the Repeated Meme came up to us. "Ah. the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I give you air from my lungs." The doctor says, breathing on the group before us. "A gift of peace in all good faith." One of them says, holding out a metal sphere. The doctor takes it, tossing it into the air, and hands it to Rose. "And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, Trees and the earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human." The steward announces. I turn towards the door, wondering what humans have become, and I was shocked. A huge frame is wheeled in with a piece of skin in the frame, and two people are flanking the frame as it is wheeled in. "The Lady Cassandra O'Brien, Dot Delta Seventeen."

My jaw drops, and I glance to Rose to see her jaw dropped as well. I glance toward the doctor, who is shaking with silent laughter, seeing the expressions on Rose and I's faces.

"Oh, now, don't stare! I know, I know, it's shocking isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am. Moisturize me, moisturize me." Cassandra says, and one of the men sprays something onto Cassandra. "Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand." I see Rose slowly creep closer for a better look, going to the side of the frame, and then behind. I just stay right where I am. "Truly, I am the last human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the earth, and they were the last to be buried in its' soil. I have come to honor them and..." She trails off, then sniffs loudly. "Say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears." One of the men holds a handkerchief up to her eyes. "I'm sorry. But Behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg." One of the staff brings it in to the room and displays it to everyone. "Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet, and blew fire from it's nostrils." Cassandra explains, making me roll my eyes at the last part, which definitely wasn't true. "Or was that my third husband?" Cassandra jokes, the other patrons laughing. "Oh don't laugh, I'll get laughter lines!" Cassandra laughs.

Suddenly, a fifties' jukebox is wheeled into the room. "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an Ipod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" She announces, and one of the staff presses button, then 'Tainted Love' by Softcell starts playing. "Seriously?" I snort, and the doctor gives me an amused glance. He starts bopping along to the music, making me chuckle. "Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in 30 minutes." The steward announces. I wondered where Rose went, and I spotted her running out of the room with a scared look on her face. We turn away and head toward the door, but a voice stopped us. "Doctor." Jabe said, holding up some sort of device, that looked slightly like a camera. She takes a picture of the doctor. "Thank you." She says, walking away. The doctor frowns and pulls me along behind him. We reach a corridor and see the TARDIS being moved by a group of the small blue aliens. "Oi now! Be careful with that. Park her properly, no scratches" He points to the tardis, and one of the staff walks up to him, handing him a card. I could just make out the text. It said: 'Have A Nice Day!' We just walk off after that, calling out for Rose. "Rose, are you in here?" I said at one of the doors, wondering where she could be. He opens the doors, and I spot Rose sitting down on one of the ledges. The doctor and I sit down on the ledge opposite her.

"You ok?" I ask. She just shrugs. "What do you think, then?" The doctor asks her. "Great! Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper." she sighed. "They're just... so alien." The doctor looks as her questioningly, and I wonder what she means by that as well. I guess she's still not used to it yet. "The aliens are so.. _alien._ You look at them, and they're alien." She elaborates, sighing again and looking away. "Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south" The doctor jokes, making me laugh. "Where are you from?" Rose asks, and I could feel that there was tension in the room now, and it went silent for a few moments. "All over the place." The doctor says nonchalantly, and I frown a bit, wondering if there was a bigger picture. "They all speak English." Rose comments, and the doctor just leans on his elbow. "No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates."

"Woah, that's really neat! At least I don't have to learn tons of new languages. It works on human languages too, correct?" I ask, pretty enthusiastic. He just nods, and smiles. "Nice! I never have to learn to speak Spanish again! I haven't taken a foreign language class since my freshman year of high school!" I laugh. "Yeah" He says. "It's inside my brain?" Rose asks with a slightly cold tone of voice. "Well, in a good way." The doctor tries to explain. "Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" She said, slightly angry now. "I didn't think about it like the that." The doctor mumbled, taken aback by Rose's comment. "No! You were busy thinking up cheap shots about the cheap south!" She hissed. "Rose, calm down." I try and intervene, hoping she would calm down. "Shut up! No one's talking to you." She yelled, and my eyes went wide. I felt a few tears spring to my eyes, but before I could wipe them away, a few of them fell down my face. "I'm just trying to help, Rose. I know how you feel. I'm still new to this too." I whispered. She just gives me a nasty glare, and ignores me. She turns toward the doctor.

"Who are you then, doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" She raised her voice, not paying attention to me anymore. He just sits up, looking away from her and catching my eye, seeing the slight tearstains on my face from Rose's outburst to me. He gives me a look of sympathy, and then looks away. "I'm just the doctor." "From what planet?" Rose presses. "Well, it's not as if you know where it is." He scoffs. "Where are you from?"

"What does it matter?"

"Tell me who you are!" Rose demands. I listened to their banter, and I see the doctor, a bit upset, walk down the stairs to the observation window in the room. Why doesn't he want to tell Rose and I what kind of alien he is? But it's most certainly none of my business, and if I asked about it his time it would only make the situation worse. I walk up to Rose, with a fierce glare in my eye. "Rose, leave him alone! He obviously doesn't want to talk about something, so just drop it!" I whisper yell. "Now, go and apologize to him." She heeds my words, and heads down to stand beside him. _"Earth death in 20 minutes. Earth death in 20 minutes."_ The PA system went off again. I slowly head down to Rose and the doctor. I stand by his right side while Rose is on his left.

"Alright, as my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." Rose says, making me smile a bit because the tension has mostly dissipated. Rose pulls her phone out, holding it up. "Can't exactly call for a taxi. We're out of range, just a bit." I laugh. "Yeah, just a bit." I cross my arms and shake my head. "Tell you what." The doctor says, and asks for Rose's phone, which she hands him. "With a bit of jiggery pokery…" He takes the back casing off the phone, then the battery. "Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" Rose teases. "I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?" The doctor asks her, playing along. "Nah, I failed hullabaloo." She jokes, smiling. "Ooh." The doctor rolls his eyes, and puts in a new battery. He asked me for my phone, and I took off the case I had to protect it in case it fell or I dropped it by accident somehow. He took off the back of my iPhone, and did the same thing that he did to Rose's. He handed it back to me, and I decide to call my younger sister. "Hello?" I hear my sister, Maeve's, voice. She sounded bit sleepy, and I wondered if I woke her up. "Did I wake you, Mae?" she just replied that no, I didn't, she was just tired from school.

"You ok, Caitlynne? Are you having a good time?" Maeve asks. "Of course, Mae. I'm on top of the world, literally." I sigh, still not truly believing this. "Can I talk to mom and tell her I'm alright?" She agrees, and I talk to my mom for a few minutes, letting her know I was alright and that we were somewhere else now. I decide to say my goodbyes to my mom and sister, and hang up, a huge smile on my face. Rose must have had a similar conversation with her mom as well, because she was smiling too. Rose and I both lower our phones from our ears, her expression more shocked than mine. "Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." The doctor tells us. "That was five billion years ago... So.. she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead." Rose mutters.

"Bundle of laughs you are." The doctor jokes, and I rolled my eyes. Then the whole place shuddered, and I grabbed onto the doctor's arm to keep steady. "That's not supposed to happen." He grins at the both of us. "Why do I get the feeling that you like when dangerous things happen?" I joke, laughing after the place steadied. "Because, I do." He joked back, and he dragged Rose and I from the room. On the way back to the Manchester suite, the PA system comes on again. " _Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, Thanking you."_ The steward said. "I bet that wasn't a gravity pocket." I mutter, but the doctor overheard me. "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that." He explains to Rose and I as we entered the Manchester Suite. "What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines, they pitched up about 30 hertz. Is that dodgy or what?" The doctor asks her.

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make sense to me." She explains to the doctor. "Where's the engine room?" He asks. "I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you and.. your wife." She says, gesturing to me. I immediately blushed and shook my head. "I'm not his wife." I muttered at the same time as the doctor, who said, "She's not my wife." Jabe points to Rose. "Her, then?" the doctor shakes his head. "No."

"Partners?"

"No."

"Concubines?" She asked. Ok, now I'm getting offended.

"Nope." The doctor says.

"Prostitutes?" She asked, and Rose and I shared a look of disgust.

"Listen here, you-" I was cut off by the doctor, who grabbed my arm and pulled me back, and Jabe's eyes widened. "Whatever we are, it must be invisible. Do you mind?" Rose ground out, angry as well. "Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson. You coming Caitlynne?" She asked, starting to walk away. "I'll just go with the doctor if that's alright. I have a bad feeling about her. She creeps me out." I told her. Rose just nodded as walked away. "Don't start a fight." The doctor yelled after Rose. He offers his arm to Jabe, and we all start to head out of the room.

"And I want you home by midnight." Rose calls after us, pointing her finger at the doctor and Jabe. I just laughed and waved goodbye to Rose. I followed after them, and we made our way to the engine room. "Jabe?" I asked, and she turned towards me as we were walking along the tunnel in the maintenance duct. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get angry." She just gives me a small smile. "It's alright, no harm done." We walk along for a few moments in silence, before I ask a question. "Who controls Platform One? Is there a captain, or what?" "There's just the steward and the staff, the rest is controlled by the metal mind." She explained. "You mean the computer? But who controls that? Someone has to." I concluded, shrugging my shoulders. "Good point." The doctor said, listening in on our conversation. "The Corporation, they move Platform One from one artistic event to another." Jabe said, picking up her skirt to avoid stepping on it or tripping.

"There's no one from the Corporation on board?" The doctor asked, but Jabe just shook her head. "They're not needed, this facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class, nothing can go wrong. ' _Please don't jinx it'_ I thought to myself, slightly sick to my stomach at that thought, and crossing my fingers hoping she was right, that nothing would go wrong. "Unsinkable" The doctor said, glancing back at her. ' _Oh, great. Titanic references now, thanks doctor."_ I thought, even more worried now. "If you like, the nautical metaphor is appropriate." Jabe said, as I crossed the fingers on my other hand, and silently praying in my head that it would all be ok. "You're telling me. I was on another ship once, they said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold." He said, slightly shivering.

"So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble, there's no one to help us out?" The doctor said, pausing in the middle of the path, making myself and Jabe stop as well. Jabe nods grimly, saying, "I'm afraid not." The doctor grins. "Fantastic." Jabe looked extremely confused as we continued walking. "I don't understand, in what way is _that_ fantastic?" I just roll my eyes. "Just go with it, Jabe." I sighed. We continued walking, avoiding little piles of scrap on the edges of the walkway. "So tell me Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, glancing back at her. "Respect for the earth." She said. "Oh, come on, everyone on this platform is worth millions!" The doctor said, and I shot him a fierce glare towards him, but he didn't catch it. Jabe saw it though. "Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." She said with a small smile. 'If he makes one more rude comment, I'm gonna slap him.' I thought to myself, hoping that wouldn't be the case. But, nope. "In case your share prices drop? I know you lot, massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land." He said, only to slapped on the shoulder again by me a few seconds later. "Stop being so rude." I said, and he sent me a small glare while rubbing his shoulder.

Jabe just chuckled good naturedly. "All the same, we respect the earth as family. so many species evolved from that planet, mankind is only one. I'm another. She gave a proud smile just then. "My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." My eyes went wide. "Wow, that's really impressive, not to mention pretty cool!" I said, and Jabe smiled at me. We finally reached a maintenance panel in the wall and the doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Excuse me" He said, and went to scan the panel, while Jabe and I stood on each side. "And what about your ancestry, doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two, perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing left." She said, and I saw the doctor tense up a bit. "I scanned you earlier. the metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to even admit your existence, and even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it, but it was right, I know where you're from." Jabe admitted. "Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am." She finished. I looked towards the doctor stopped scanning the panel, and I swear I saw a tear in his eye. I decided to put my hand on his shoulder and offer him some comfort, even if I didn't totally get what was happening right now. He gave me a grateful look and looked back down.

A few moments later, the doctor stood up and went to a door that was nearby. We entered the room behind him, and the room had enormous fans inside. I shivered slightly, because it was pretty cold in here. "Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning." The doctor said, impressed. "Sort of nice and old fashioned, I bet they call it retro." He said. I walked around for a bit, and I went towards a panel in the wall. I heard something scurrying around inside. "Hey doctor, come here. I hear something inside this part of the wall." I pointed to the panel I was standing at and The Doctor and Jabe came over.

He pulled out his sonic and opened the panel. He thrust his hand inside the panel and pulled out a little device that looked kind of like a spider. "Gotcha!" He said in triumph. "So who's been bringing the, uh, _pets,_ on board?" I asked timidly, looking down at the spider-like creature in the doctor's hands. "Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asked. "I don't think so." The doctor answered, still studying the spider like device. "Then what does it do?" Jabe asked. "Sabotage." The doctor said, grimly. 'Oh my god.' I thought, feeling a bit lightheaded. We all looked up as we heard the intercom go off again. " _Earth death in 10 minutes."_ The intercom clicked off. "And the temperature's about to rocket, come on!" The doctor said, grabbing my hand, Jabe following, and we raced back upstairs.

We made it back upstairs, and arrived at a corridor where tons of little blue aliens were crowding around a door and were in distress. Jabe and I ran towards them to try and calm them down. We were hit by a foul smell as well. "Hold on, get back." The Doctor told us, and we stepped out of the way as the doctor soniced the panel outside the stewards office, smoke floating in the air. _"Sun filter rising, sun filter rising."_ Was heard from inside the office, which made my stomach twist. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Is the steward in there?" Jabe asked, horrified. "I think so, Jabe." I said back, horrified as well. "Hold on, there's another filter programmed to descend. Caitlynne, come with me." He said, and I followed him as we ran off. We raced through the corridors and finally stopped where the next one was supposed to descend.

"Let me out!" I heard someone's fist pounding on the door frantically. "Rose?" I asked, going over to the door. I heard something on the intercom in that room that made me sick to my stomach. " _Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."_ I ran over to the door, and I heard her scream for help. "Anyone in here?" The doctor asks, going over to the panel by the door. "Let me out!" She screams, very frightened. "Oh well, it would be you." He said sarcastically, but I slapped his shoulder pretty hard. "Ow." He mutters. "Give us two ticks." He says, and manages to stop the sun filter from descending and harming Rose. But it was short lived, because that god awful noise started up again. I tuned out the monotone voice, and I could also see some smoke coming from under the door.

"Oh, just what we needed. The computer's getting clever." The doctor said, frustrated. "Will you stop mucking about?" Rose said, panicking. "I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!" The Doctor retorts. "Hang on, Rose, we'll get you out of there!" I called to her. "Hang on!" The doctor yells. "The locks melted!" Rose cried out. " _Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."_ I anxiously tried to help by putting my fingers on the door and try to force it open, but it's not working. ' _I hate that stupid intercom.'_ I thought to myself, still straining against the door to hopefully open it. " _Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."_ The intercom said. I leaned against the door, sighing in relief. "The while thing's jammed, I can't open the doors! Stay there, don't move!" The doctor yells. "Where am I gonna go, ipswitch?" Rose retorts from on the other side of the door, sounding frustrated.

We left right after that, and went back into the main room. We walked up to Jabe as she was addressing the other patrons. "The metal machine confirms, the spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." She said gravely. "How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me." Cassandra spoke from where she was in the room. "Summon the steward." Moxx said, but Jabe looked at him, and everyone else grimly. "I'm afraid the steward is dead." She said, and earned gasps from everyone in the room. "Who killed him?" The moxx asked.

This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe, he invited us! Talk to the face, talk to the face!" Cassandra said, rather quickly, while the Face of Boe shook his 'head' with a look that said 'it wasn't me'. I narrowed my eyes at Cassandra, but she didn't see me. I'm honestly wondering if she had something to do with it, but, innocent until proven guilty. The doctor looked up from the little bit he was holding, saying, "Easy way of finding out. Someone brought the little pet on board, let's send him back to master." He placed it on the floor and it started walking forward slowly, towards Cassandra. I saw her flick her eyes to her right, and it beeped, walking towards the memes. "Did you see that?" I whispered to the doctor, who just nodded slightly. I curled my fist, getting angrier by the second. "The adherents of the repeated meme! J'accuse!" Cassandra yelled out, but the doctor just hummed and walked over to the Memes, myself following after. "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it," the doctor goes over to one of them and the leader makes to stop him, but the doctor just grabs his arm and pulls it off, exposing lots of wires and sparks. "A repeated meme is just an idea, and that's all they are, an idea." He says, pulling a wire and making them all fall to the floor, motionless.

I looked down to the little robot and tapped it with my foot. "Go on, Jimbo, go home." It walks away, right back to Cassandra. "I bet you were the school swot that never got kissed." She hissed at me. I stepped forward, really pissed off, but I was held back. After a few moments, the doctor let go of my arm. "At arms!" Cassandra shouted, making her assistants raise their spray guns at us. The doctor stepped forward. "What are you gonna do, moisturize me?" He mocked. She just smirked though. "With acid. Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe! Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face." She smirked. I grew much angrier, but couldn't help but notice one tiny fact. "Oh yeah? Well then, how come you're still on board the ship you sabotaged? That's not very smart, is it?" I mocked, and crossed my arms.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra revealed her plans. "Five billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor said in disgust, glaring at Cassandra. "Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours." She sneered. "Can I punch the bitchy trampoline, please?" I whispered into the doctor's ear, and he just shook his head. "Arrest her! The infidel!" Moxx shouted, only to be cut off by a scoff from Cassandra. "Oh, shut it pixie. I've still got my final option." She hissed as everyone started talking quietly, wondering what she was talking about. " _Earth death in three minutes."_ Was heard on the intercom.

"And here it comes! You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll all triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old earth song go? Burn, baby, burn." Cassandra smirked in triumph, looking around at all of our terrified faces.

"Then you'll burn with us!" Jabe cried out, but Cassandra just laughed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate!" She said, and soon enough the place rocked with explosions. " _Safety systems failing."_ Was heard, and I was insanely worried now. "Bye bye, darlings! Bye bye, my darlings!" Cassandra said as she and her assistants teleported away, laughing. Immediately after, some started panicking as alarms started going off. "Reset the computer!" The moxx yelled out. "Only the steward would know how." Jabe replied, upset. "No, we can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, you stay here and keep everyone calm. Caitlynne, come with me." Jabe nodded and moved around the room, and I followed after the doctor. "You lot, just chill." He addressed the rest of the room, and we exited, heading down to the engine room.

We arrived down in the engine room, but I was panting since we ran all the way down here, but I'm kind of out of shape. " _Heat levels critical."_ The intercom said. "We need to find that switch, quick." I said, once I got my breath back. "Oh, and guess where the switch is." The doctor said, pointing all the way across to the other side of the fans. I cursed under my breath. " _Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising."_ The computer said, and I was getting really frustrated. The doctor looked around and spotted a switch nearby. He walked over to it and ripped off the cover, lowering the switch and letting go. It flipped right back up though, making the fans speed back up. 'Wait, I've got an idea' I thought to myself.

I stepped over to the switch and lowered it, keeping my hands firmly on the metal switch. " _External temperature five thousand degrees"_ was heard. I was sweating profusely, and my hands hurt badly, but I couldn't let go, not now. The doctor turned around and saw me holding the switch, and he looked very concerned, his eyes wide.. "You can't, the heat's going to vent through this place."

"I know, Doctor." I said, putting on a brave face and a small smile. "You'll burn!" He tried again, but I just shook my head. "Then stop wasting time!" I grinned, wanting to make this situation a bit better. He just grinned back, and turned towards the first fan, pausing for a few seconds and finally running past it. I held on to the switch with one arm while taking my other arm out of the sleeve, then repeating the process. I put the fabric under my hands as to buffer the heat slightly, but it was burning through quickly. I looked up from the switch I was holding and saw him pass the second fan, and he was at the third one.

From the glimpses I caught of my hands before using my flannel shirt as a barrier, they were extremely red, blistered, and cracked. I held on to the switch, gritting my teeth against the pain. My shirt was slowly burning up in the heat. It finally burnt up and I held on to the switch with my bare hands for a few moments when finally I heard, "Raise shields!" From the other side of the engine room. I finally let go, glancing down at my hands which were severely burned, and in one or two places, I was bleeding. I sat down abruptly, releasing a small cry of pain.

The doctor ran over to me and grabbed my hands, turning them over and seeing the burns. "Are you all right?" He asked, very concerned. I just nodded, still wincing a bit at the pain. "I'll live." I told him. "When we get back to the tardis, I'll fix your hands, ok?" He said. I nodded and we headed back upstairs.

When we reached the main suite, I saw many people milling around, injured and getting medical attention or mourning their losses. As I was looking around the room, I spotted a familiar head of blonde hair sprinting towards us, her face lit up in relief. She came up to me and hugged me, and I winced. She looked at my hands and gasped. "Are you two alright?" She asked, giving me a sympathetic and concerned look, and looking at the doctor. "I'll be fine, Rose. Are you ok?" I asked, and she nodded. I glanced back to the doctor, and he was furious now.

He looked around the room. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them! Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He glanced toward the ostrich egg that stood on a pedestal and walked towards it determinedly. He broke it, and pulled out a device, showing it to everyone scattered throughout the room. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He said, fiddling with the device, and flipping a switch which made Cassandra reappear.

She was still laughing. "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces-" She finally glanced around at her surroundings and saw where she was. "Oh." She said, looking shocked, and surrounded by lots of angry aliens and Rose and I. I shot her a glare. The doctor looked at her coldly. "The last human." He said. "So, you've passed my little test. Bravo! That makes you eligible to join the, er, human club." Cassandra said, trying to play it off as some sort of joke. I am usually not a violent person, but I seriously want to smack some sense into her. What she did was not right, and some in this room have died. "People have died Cassandra. You murdered them." The doctor said, both unimpressed and extremely angry.

Cassandra just huffed though, and rolled her eyes. "It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, doctor, and watch me smile, and cry, and flutter-" I cut her off, hearing a noise. "And creak?" I said, and she stopped talking immediately. "Creak?" She asked, confused of what we were talking about. "Creak. You're creaking." The doctor explained, as Cassandra began to dry out, getting tighter and red spots forming.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" She croaked our, panicking. "You raises the temperature." The doctor said icily. Rose and I just watched, watching Cassandra shrink smaller and her eyes slowly went bloodshot. "Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor! I'm sorry, I'll do anything!" Cassandra yelled, as rose moved over to the doctor. "Help her." She whispered. I looked down in sadness, because yes, she did unspeakable things, but she doesn't deserve to die. "Everything has its time." The doctor said to Rose, and then looking back up at Cassandra with a steely glint in his eyes. "And everything dies."

Cassandra gave a final strained yell. "I'm too young!" She said, before ripping apart, chunks of skin and blood flying everywhere. I just stared at the empty frame until a hand was placed upon my shoulder. "Come on, lets go fix your hands." He said softly, and led me to the tardis, where he patched up my hands. Once they were completely healed, we headed back to the gallery. We both walked up to Rose, who was staring out into space, looking down at where the earth once stood. I had some tears in my eyes, and just stared out the window as well. "The end of the earth, it's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves, and no one saw it go." She chocked our, crying. "All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just-" Rose was cut off by the doctor, taking her hand, and my hand, and leading us away slowly. "Come with me." He said, taking us back to the tardis. We left Platform One, and landed back in London, in Rose's time.

I looked around at all the hustle and bustle of the city, perking up a bit. The doctor stood between Rose and I, glancing at us, then up at the sky. "You think it'll last forever, people, and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day, it's all gone, even the sky." He glanced at the sky for a few seconds more and then looked back to us. "My planet's gone, it's dead. It burned, like the earth. It's just rocks and dust, before it's time." He said, looking at us. "What happened?" Rose asked. "There was a war, and we lost." He said. "A war with who? And what about your people?" I asked. "I'm a time lord, I'm the last of the time lords, they're all gone. I'm the only survivor, I'm left traveling on my own, 'cause there's no one else." He finished. "There's Rose and I." I said, and gave him a hug, which he returned. He turned back to Rose, smiling at her as well. "You've seen how dangerous it is, do you want to go home?" He asked, glancing between Rose and I. "No way!" I laughed, looking up at him.

"I don't know. I want...oh." Rose said, sniffing the air. "Can you smell chips?" She asked. "Yeah. Yeah." The doctor said, chuckling and nodding at Rose. "Yep." I said. "I want chips." She stated. "Me too." The doctor said. "I could go for some French fries." I said. "Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay." "The doctor shrugged. "No money."

I just laughed. "What kind of date are you?"

"Come on Then, tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close." Rose says, rolls her eyes playfully, and we all started walking to the nearest food place.


	4. Update:

Hey guys, I have an announcement: I am not going to be updating this story for a while because my first year of college is almost over. I have a ton of work to do, and I have to apply for jobs for the upcoming summer. Therefore, I will be super stressed and super tired, so I'm just going to focus on myself for a little bit and bring around a good end to the year. I am writing chapter four right now, but it's going to get slower with only four weeks left, including dead week and finals week. Sorry about that! But I will have another chapter up as soon as I possibly can.

new update*

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated a new chapter into this story, but this summer was hectic because I had a family emergency and it has been ongoing until now, and not to mention college is also super stressful this year too. I'm waiting to hear from one of the sororities on my campus if I recieved a bid from them or not, I have an exam Monday, two papers to write, a debate in two weeks, and I'm super stressed out right now.


	5. Chapter4

**(Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy!)**

When we arrived back in the TARDIS after getting food, we all agreed to head to our rooms and get some sleep before heading to a new place. I showered, got changed into a Carolina Crown T-shirt and a pair of comfortable black leggings, yanked my hair into a messy bun, and decided to catch up on some tv shows I'm watching. I browsed through my list of shows on Netflix, and decided to watch an episode of Criminal Minds. This show creeped me out and made me cry a good many times, but it is still an engaging and amazing show. I settled down under the covers and set my laptop on the bed, and rolled over to see the screen better.

When I was about halfway through the episode, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called, pausing my laptop, and Rose opened the door timidly and looking apologetic. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It was a bit much." She said, looking down. "Oh, that's ok. I forgive you Rose." I said, and she gave me a small smile in return. She wished me goodnight and then left, closing my door behind her. I settled back down, my eyes now glued to my laptop screen again, when I heard another knock on my door ten minutes later.

I paused the episode again. "Come in." I said. The door opened and the doctor stepped in. "How are you?" He asked. "I'm fine, it was a little crazy today, but I'm ok. Thanks for fixing up by hands, by the way." I told him. "You're welcome. I'm glad you're ok. Also, I want to thank you for helping out." He stammered. "No problem." I said. "Well, goodnight." He left, closing my door softly and I went back to my show. After that was finished, I fell into a dreamless, yet peaceful, sleep.

The next morning, I got up out of my bed, yawning and decided to get dressed. I took a long, hot shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a pretty light blue top, putting my hair into a half updo. I head out into the console room and Rose enters not long after me. "So where are we off to this time?" Rose looked up at me, and told me she didn't know, and looked away.

Soon enough, we were heading to somewhere else, and it was a bumpy ride. Rose and I were standing at the console and we were trying to hold down some buttons on the panel. "Hold that button down!"

"I'm holding this one down! Caitlynne, can you get it?" Rose asked from the spot she was at. "Yeah, sure!" I said, running over to the button that was pointed out to me, stopping and pressing my hand on it.

"It's not going to work" Rose said in a semi-singsong voice, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh! I promised you a time machine, and that's what you're getting, Rose." The doctor said to Rose, and I just kept quiet and laughed under my breath which they thankfully don't hear. "Now, you've both seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"That sounds wonderful!" I exclaimed, looking at the doctor and Rose. "What happened in 1860?" Rose questioned and the doctor just gives a shrug. "I don't know," He admits, and we end up laughing even harder before calming down a bit. "Let's find out!" He hits a lever and rose and I grab on to the console to keep from flying around and falling to the floor. The tardis gave a final jolt and we fell to the floor, all of us laughing, quite hysterically if I may add.

"Blimey!" Rose exclaimed, picking herself up off the floor. "You're telling me!" The doctor laughed as well, helping me up off the grated floor. "You two alright?" He asked, looking between Rose and I.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"Yeah, I think so!" Rose says, and then proceeds to look herself over just in case. "Nothings broken... have we made it? Where are we?" Rose grabs my hand and drags me over to the monitor screen to see our surroundings.

"Where have we landed this time?" I asked, brushing my leggings off once we stopped because there were a few spots with dust on them. I also patted down flyway hairs that escaped the part of my hair that was braided up and pinned to the part of my hair that was still down.

"Give the man a medal!" I rolled my eyes, and grew anxious to know what other strange place or time we decided to venture to. "Earth, Naples, December 24, 1860."

"It's almost Christmas?" I exclaimed, trying to get a closer look, and sure enough, there was snow on the ground outside. "That's so weird... it's almost Christmas.." Rose pitches in, in awe.

"But it's like... think about it though.."

"Christmas, 1860; happens once.. just once, and it's gone, finished. It'll never happen again, except for you of course doctor." I stare at the doctor and he just raises a brow and smiles. "You can go back and see days that are dead and gone, a hundred thousand sunsets ago..." Rose says.

"No wonder you never stay still!" I finish, laughing.

"Not a bad life." He replied smiling at both Rose and I.

"Better with three." Rose replies, looping my arm through hers. "Definitely." I say in response to her statement. Well, come on then!" Rise exclaims excitedly, pulling on my arm to lead me to the doors and then outside into the open air.

"Oi! Where do you think your going?"

We stopped in our tracks and turned around. "1860" Rose said, starting to turn back to the door. We were stopped again though. But then I realized, we weren't wearing the right clothes. That makes more sense now. "Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, barbarellas."

"Makes sense. I just realized our clothes were all wrong for this decade." I said, turning around and facing the Doctor who was still up by the control panel. Rose just scoffs and I see the doctor start to shake with silent laughter.

"There's a wardrobe through there; first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, and it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" He gives us the directions and the shops us off to go change clothes. I'm not the best with directions, and it looked like Rose wasn't either but due to her confused look and I assumed I looked that way as well. But we made it after a wrong turn, and we went to go look for dresses.

"This is so exciting, Rose! I've always loved this era!" I said, browsing through a good selection of dresses that seemed to be my size. I glanced through the many colors, before finally landing on a beautiful periwinkle dress that caught my eye. I pulled it slowly off the rack, looking over all of the fine details of the gown. It looked absolutely stunning, from the lace on the collar and sleeves to the embroidery on the satin skirt. It also had its own accompanying pair of flats with tiny rosettes on them. It was perfect.

"That's a beautiful dress, Caitlynne! What do you think of this one?" She asked me, holding up her selection, a dress with a black bodice and a deep pink skirt that had a little cloak and black shoes to go with it. "Oh Rose, that'll look perfect on you!" I exclaimed with glee, gushing over the dress. She seemed satisfied and we both went to change.

I couldn't help but have a tiny thought that this was still some sort of dream, and that I'd eventually wake in my own bed, back in my room. This time is one of my favorite eras in history. I also really loved the clothes from this time too. I wonder if we'll stumble on someone famous and get a chance to say hi...

Rose and I made our way back to the control room and before we left the wardrobe I grabbed a deep blue cloak for myself which I sling over my arm for the moment. We also did each other's hair, both were just in simple twists that ended in a bun, her ears boasting black earrings and mine holding diamonds. We both entered the control room, and saw the doctor underneath it fiddling with his screwdriver in hand. He looked up at the sound of our footsteps approaching.

"Blimey..." He trails off, looking at both Rose and I with wide eyes.

"Don't laugh." I warn, and Rose just stands there smirking.

"You both look beautiful!"

We both blush then, and smile in thanks.

"Come on then!" He presses on, when I noticed he hasn't changed clothes. "Aren't you going to change?" Rose questions, to which he retorts, "I've changed my jumper."

"Come on." He says a bit more insistently and heads to the doors.

"Oh, no you don't, Doctor. You've done this before." I grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"This is ours!" Rose agrees wholeheartedly, and I loop my arm through hers. The doctor just waved in a very posh manner gesturing to the doors, causing Rose and I to giggle, our excitement growing.

We both rush to the door and throw open the doors wide, taking in the scenery: A snow covered cobblestone street lay ahead, framed by beautiful Victorian homes on both sides, snow falling in a gentle whisper of wind. I was in absolute awe, looking every which way, and Rose looked at me, we both nodded at each other, and each slowly put one foot out I to the snow which formed an impression into the ground. "Amazing..." I whisper, looking up and at everything around us again.

"Ready for this?" I hear from behind me, seeing the doctor step out of the tardis and shut the door. He then holds out an arm for Rose and I, which we gladly loop ours through. Rose was positively giddy, looking everywhere. "Here we go! History!" He exclaims, and we were off.

We were turning on to a busier street, seeing carriages move past us, people walking about and enjoying the evenings, a choir singing Christmas carols nearby, the sound pleasing to my ears. The wind was picking up a bit, which made me thankful I had grabbed a cloak before leaving.

Oh." I heard from beside me. Well, that doesn't sound good... I wonder what's wrong.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"I got the flight a bit wrong."

"So, you don't know what you're doin' then?" Rose snorted loudly.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869"

"We don't care." I pointed out, just happy he got the decade right. Rose seemed to agree with me because she was smiling, mirroring my own expression. We both have each other a knowing look and rolled our eyes, but turned back to face the doctor, who was kind of stunned.

"And it's not Naples."

"We don't care." Rose mimicked my first statement, grinning wider this time.

"It's Cardiff." He finishes off and rose starts to frown a bit. Personally, I still didn't care. "I still don't care. Christmas in the past, pretty dresses, and snow? It's amazing!" It was still hard to believe that I was here, in the past, at Christmastime. I was in heaven! Both rose and the Doctor join in, but we all abruptly stop when there is a scream from somewhere in the distance.

"That's more like it!" The doctor grins, and we all race off to where the scream was coming from.

We ran until we came to a beautiful theater, then went inside. There were many theater patrons who were rushing out of the main theater in fear, eyes wide and terrified. Rose and I push through the fleeing crowd and race to the stage, stopping beside the doctor who was staring at something. We both turn, to see an eerie blue, swirling mist floating out of an old woman's mouth in the middle of a row of seats. And my jaw just dropped in both amazement and horror. What the hell is going on?

"Fantastic!" The doctor beams, watching the strange mist like thing floating around. The last of both staff and theater patrons finally escape the theater, save the old woman, who finally slumps down as the last of the mist leaves her. There was still a man on the stage, who was terrified. The Doctor walks up to him. I hung back with Rose. We suddenly spotted an olds man and a woman carrying the old woman away. "Hey!" I shout, starting to run after them which was kind of hard in this dress, but I didn't think about that anymore. "Leave her alone!" Rose shouts after me, and calls back to the doctor: "We'll get 'em!" And then races to catch up to me. We both heard a "Be careful!" From the doctor and then we were back outside in the cold again. We finally caught up to the two, who were stuffing the old woman into a hearse. As we walked up, the young woman jumped, and turned around to face us. She looked to be around the same age and myself and Rose. "What are you doing?" I asked, to which the young woman evaded us by diffusing our questions. "Well, you're not taking her." Rose spits out just as angrily. Suddenly, I see her quickly pull something out of her apron pocket and she presses a cloth to Rose's mouth. I start toward, furious, but then a cloth is placed over my mouth as well an instant later. I tried so hard to fight whoever had the cloth placed across my nose and mouth off, but it was a losing battle for both Rose and I, who was desperately trying to fight off the young woman, and I slowly lost consciousness, terrified.

(I decided to make this a two parter, so I'll have the next part up as soon as I have time!)

* * *


End file.
